Otro mundo
by aledis
Summary: Espero que les guste la historia, que viene cpn un mini-prólogo.


**Otro mundo**

**Prólogo**

Mi vida fué como un sueño. La vivía, pero un día todo eso se acabó, me desperté y vi donde estaba, no me gustó pero tuve que aceptarlo. Todo esto pasó hace apenas una semana, pero ahora me parece tan lejano que a mejor ni siquiera lo soñé. Por eso voy a contarlo, porque quiero creer que todo lo que viví en esa etapa de mi vida fue real y no un simple sueño ¿Están preparados?

**Capítulo 1**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, además tenía hambre y sed. Miré a mi alrededor, no reconocía el lugar. Era un bosque bastante frondoso, numerosos troncos se alzaban del suelo hasta que se perdían de vista. El sol no lograba filtrarse mucho a través de las numerosas ramas que lo cubrían. Debido a eso mi visión estaba un poco limitada, también estaba el problema de mi dolor de cabeza. Era tan fuerte que incluso me hacía ver borroso. Traté de recordar algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

Tanteando un poco con las manos me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada encima. También descubrí algo: mi ropa. No estaba hecha de hojas o de algún material típico si vives aquí. Se me ocurrió entonces que había llegado aqui desde otro lugar, pero... ¿Donde estaba? ¿Acaso alguien me trajo aquí? Si es así ¿porqué?

Me pregunté muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero por desgracia mi cabeza no estaba por la labor. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era que se me fuese el maldito dolor de cabeza. Intente levantarme pero a medio camino me tambaleé hacia atrás.

Me quedé mirando hacia lo alto de los árboles, mi estómago rugía y mi boca cada vez se ponía mas seca. Estuve así un rato hasta que se me redujo el dolor de cabeza, lo suficiente para dejarme andar. Me levanté, esta vez con éxito y empezé a caminar. Tenía las piernas un poco entumecidas, lo que me dio a entender que llevaba un buen rato en ese lugar.

A medida que avanzaba entre los árboles observé una cosa: el silencio. Había demasiado para ser un bosque, además tan grande. No se veía movimiento alguno entre los árboles o aves volando por el cielo, como un bosque fantasma. De repente, a lo lejos, escuché un sonido. Parecía un rugido, y sin pensármelo dos veces fui hacia allí.

Lo que ví cuando llegué me dió mas miedo que ilusión. No parecía humano, andaba sobre cuatro patas y tenía la piel color verde para camuflarse en el entorno. O almenos eso pensé. Eso se percató de mi presencia y se giró para mirarme, mostrándome sus dos ojos amarillos brillantes y su boca llena de dientes. A la señar de un rugido empezó a correr hacia mi,se movía bastante rápido a pesar de tener el cuerpo tan én corrí, pero entre el dolor de cabeza y el miedo no tardé en tropezarme con una rama. Aún en el suelo me giré para comprobar que la bestia estaba a escasos metros de mí, saltó hacia mí. Me tapé con los brazos, aún sabiendo que era inutil, esperé el golpe pero no llegaba y abrí los ojos. Me encontré a la bestia en el suelo, inmóvil, con un par de flechas clavadas en el cuello.

Miré alrededor pero no veía el origen de esas dos flechas. De repente sentí una presencia detras mía, rezé para que no fuese otro bichos de esos, pero me encontre algo totalmente diferente; Era una chica joven, tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo y un pelo rubio brillante que le caía por la espalda. Llevaba equipado un arco y tenía un carcaj de flechas a la espalda. Creo recordar que me dijo algo pero hablaba un idioma distinto y no entendí nada.

La chica volvió a hablarme pero yo me encogí de hombros para darle a entender que era inútil. Gritó algo hacía unos arbustos y al instante salieron dos figuras más.

Esta vez eran dos hombres, uno con el pelo corto y rizado y el otro liso que le llegaba hasta el final del cuello, imponían bastante solo con la mirada. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que el chico del pelo rizado me indicó que me levantase, tambien me dió una especie de colgante de color amarillento con una piedra azul brillante incrustada en el centro. Me hicieron señas para que me lo pusiese y así lo hice, sentí un débil mareo que duró unos pocos segundos.

-¿Ya nos entiendes?-me preguntó la chica

-Sí-contesté

-Perfecto, parece que porfin el invento de Jay funciona

El chico del cabello rizado, que debería Jay, puso mala cara

-¿A si? ¿Y que has hecho tú?

-Yo he salvado a este chico de ser devorado por un morador

-¿Morador?-pregunté

El chico del pelo largo intervino

-Asi es como llamamos a esas cosas-dijo señalando a la bestia que yacía sin vida en el suelo

-Al margen de todo eso-dijo Jay-¿que hacías en este sitio? Además solo

Les expliqué brevemente mi situación

-Entonces ¿no recuerdas nada de nada?-me volvió a preguntar

-No, lo único que se es, que me he despertado amnésico en un bosque lleno de monstruos.

-Bueno ¿qué tal si lo primero de todo nos presentamos?-intervino la chica del pelo rubio

-Rath, encantado-dijo el chico de pelo largo

-A mi ya me conoces, soy Jay

-Y yo Raura-dijo en último lugar la chica del pelo rubio

Mi estómago interrumpió nuestra conversación

-Parece que tienes hambre-dijo Rath

-Bastante-dije

Raura se acerco a mí y me agarró del brazo. Su contacto hizo que me estremeciese.

-¿Porqué no lo llevamos a casa?-sugirió

Rath se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa. Además no quiero que se haga de noche y aún estemos por aquí

Empezó a andar por una especie de camino que había unos metros mas allá, Jay le siguió al instante. Raura seguía pegada a mí

-¿Es normal que sea tan cariñosa?-le pregunté a Jay

Giró su cabeza para mirarme

-Sí-contestó-te acostumbrarás. Siempre es así con los que llegan

La miré y me sonrió. Eso me obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, era demasiado para una primera vez. Los dos también nos pusimos a andar, juntos, como una pareja


End file.
